A symposium on Anticancer Drug Discovery and Development is planned for April 26-28, 1990. The focus will be on solid tumor selective cytotoxic agents. Three major areas will be covered: 1) models used for screening of cytotoxic agents, 2) discovery and developmental programs of the major pharmaceutical companies in the U.S. and foreign, and 3) national cooperative drug discovery groups which bring together government, universities and industry in an effort to discover and develop new cytotoxic agents. One objective of this symposium will be to report and discuss the state of the art in cytotoxic research, to discuss future goals in this field and to define the research, resources and collaborations necessary to reach these goals. Sufficient time will be provided to discuss and critique various approaches employed by investigators in this field. Publication of the proceedings will provide a valuable reference in this rapidly progressing field of study.